A Child's Innocence
by TehPandamizer
Summary: While traveling through a village Guts comes across a young girl. After rescuing her he find some interesting information about her past which leads to a search for her father. Will the Black Swordsman prevail or could this be his defeat? Please R


A/N: **I DO NOT TAKE FULL CREDIT FOR THIS STORY! **This story was written over MSN as a role play. It was co-written by Deacon Ross. (He played Guts and Puck.) Also note that Kiki and Kahti were created and portrayed by me. If you use them you will be violating some form of copyright laws. Furthermore, this story is a work of fiction, it fits in nowhere in the plot of Berserk and was pretty much invented by me and Deacon. I hope you enjoy. If you have any questions/comments/concerns please email me. There is also a picture of Kiki in my profile.Thank you

Note: Major spoilers, beware! Also, "Kahti" is pronounced "Kah-tee"

"Puppy" cried a young voice in the abyss. "Puppy puppy puppy" Guts stepped towards the voice and noticed a young girl petting a small dog. Its lower half was brown with a wagging tail, but its head, shoulders, and front legs were engulfed in a red coating. Its head, instead of being its normal oval shape, was almost completely round, and too large for the body. It had a look of evil in its eyes as the girl pet it.

"Good puppy... Nice puppy... Evwyfing's gonna be otay..." she leant over and hugged it, her shoulder length black hair falling over her face. She was on her knees, at height with the dog. She couldn't have been more then three years old. She caught a glimpse of Guts and turned to face him.

"What's wong wif puppy" she asked, cocking her head slightly.

"He's been taken by the mandragora, he's like a child now, love him and he won't hurt you." replied Guts calmly, not caring what happened to the child. She turned back too the dog and studied him for a moment, then looked back over to Guts,

"Hey mihster... I wost my mummy and daddy, will oo helps me fwind dem"

"Where'd you see them last"

"Dis biiig scawwy monster fing attackded and I runned away and hided and wost mummy and daddy." she explained, throwing her arms into the air at the word 'big'. Guts watched her for a moment then picked her up and placed her on his left shoulder.

"Where'd you see them last" he questioned.

"Ober dere" she announced, pointing forwards.

Guts turned in the direction the child pointed in and began a slow steady march forward his eyes unblinking taking in every detail as he moved preparing himself for anything.

"''Ere puppy puppy puppy" called the girl glancing back at the misshapen dog and patting her thighs lightly.

"Leave it." Intoned Guts in a flat uncaring voice.

"Why mihster? He's my fwend!" came the shrill voice of the small girl.

Guts glanced at the mandragoron dog for a moment then up into the small face of the child and noticed the red rims around her eyes that must have been left from crying as fresh tears began to well up.

"Fine then" said Guts putting her down "Show me"

The girl stood there for a moment in silence. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked up into the scarred face of Guts and she raised her hands.

"Carry me?" she pleaded with the swordsman. "Pwease?"

"He's your friend not mine, he goes with you" said Guts gravely.

More tears began to fall from the child as she continued to look up at Guts and he could see she was on the verge of a breakdown, her mind and body having been through so much already. Guts grabbed her by the back of her dress, or was it a long shirt, it was hard to tell, and placed the girl back on his shoulder. She giggled slightly and wiped away her tears placing her arms around Guts' neck as they began to walk on.

"Now where did you say you saw them?" said Guts placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Ober dere," she replied and pointed to a small clearing in the woods "dats where da monsters was attacking us."

Guts bravely walked towards where the child was pointing, grasping his hilt tightly, always ready for something to spring out of nowhere and attack. The girl scanned the area with her eyes wide, searching for any signs of familiarity. Suddenly Guts halted and put her down, his hand dashing to the back of his neck.

"Hide." he commanded.

She searched the scenery, but couldn't think of a good place to hide.

"Where" she whispered.

"I DON'T CARE, JUST HIDE NOW" he snapped, swishing his cloak back, ready to draw his sword. The girl scampered under a bench and peeked out the side. It wasn't a very stable hiding spot; it was broken and somewhat tipped over, so something could easily get her if she was spotted. She stared at Guts, not sure what was going to happen, her eyes fixed on his face. She saw his ears twitch as they both heard a small sound appear from behind. With a twist of his wrist that large slab of black and white iron was no longer safely sheathed but instead gripped on the one spot safe to hold with as much strength as the wielder could muster. What looked like a man but now hardly showed any signs of being much more then a monster went flying through the air towards him screaming. To accompany the screaming came a shriek of the girl, and she closed her eyes tightly. With a simple flick of his wrist the sword went flying through the air as if it were made of cardboard, cleaving the fiend in half. One piece fell on either side of the warrior, covering him with blood. His one good eye lit up, a red glow in the surrounding darkness.

Hearing the monster fall to the ground the girl cautiously opened her eyes and stared at Guts. She heard a small yelp and quickly turned her head to see that same mandragoran dog she had been petting earlier.

"Mihster" she whimpered, almost in tears. Guts didn't answer. "MIHSTER! THE PUPPY" she shrieked to get his attention, but it was too late. The dog leaped up on top of her and she let out another ear-piercing scream. Guts turned to look at her but before he could help two more dogs possessed with the mandragora attacked him. While he fought them off the girl was forced to save herself. Moving her head from side to side to avoid being bitten she searched around her for something, anything, to fight off the dog with. As she felt around in the darkness her hand came in contact with cold metal. She picked it up, panicking, and stabbed the dog right through the head. Guts turned to her and groaned as the feeling of adrenalin pumped through him. He stood there, slowly circling the dogs readying his sword as they leapt at him once more. He managed to slice one in two and spun around on his left foot bringing the sword down and through the head of the second, getting more drenched in blood. Still clutching the small dagger she had used to kill the demonic K-9, the girl stared at the corpse, gawking at what had just happened. Guts was still twirling his sword in his hand until he noticed her sitting there doing nothing, and stopped and stared.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE, HIDE" he yelled, and spun around aiming his sword towards the darkness and growling.

"I _was_ hiding, dey finded me" she argued.

"THEN HIDE AGAIN YOU STUPID GIRL" he bellowed as some more monsters jumped out at him. At his command the girl darted out of her hiding spot and watched as Guts spun his sword and ran towards the oncoming demons, their bodies falling around him and spraying him with blood. A dangerous look fell over his face as though possessed as he cleaved his way through the oncoming army of darkness. Awed by his skills the girl stood there and stared as one enemy after another fell to the ground, and she held her dagger tightly in her small right hand. Guts let out a growl as he ran through the demons, the bodies piling up more around him, their organs spilling across the ground. A monster managed to get past the inhuman warrior and went right through to the dumbfounded girl. Guts saw this out of the corner of his eye and turned to her.

"USE IT" he screamed, and slashed through another opponent. The girl seemed like she didn't hear him, and just stared at the oncoming demon, looking right into what was left of his eyes. As it closed in on her and got ready to attack she snapped out of her trance and slashed his arm viciously. The monster didn't seem to notice and just continued moving towards her. It drew its good arm back, ready to attack, and letting down its guard. Seeing the opportunity she leant forwards and drove her dagger right into its stomach. She heard a groan from behind her and saw another, larger monster towering over her, getting ready to attack. She tried desperately to remove the dagger from the other fiend but it was stuck. She let out a loud scream, and Guts spun around quickly. With one slash he managed to cut the demon in two horizontally, sending the two pieces flying. She managed to pull the sword out of the fiend before Guts quickly scooped her up, and she shook vigorously under his touch. Holding her close he charged towards the oncoming enemies. Terrified and unable to speak the girl clutched onto him tightly burying her head into his neck. Valiantly he raised his sword and slaughtered a path through the incoming barrage of demons slaying anything that came near him. Finally they arrived at a clearing, and Guts stopped and looked up, his gaze met with giant white teeth. Throwing the girl to the ground he gripped his sword with both hands.

"PUCK TAKE CARE OF HER" he screamed as the small fairy flew out of his pouch. The child screamed as she flew to the ground and started to whimper once she made contact. Puck dashed over to her and pulled her into the bushes.

"Don't worry about it; he can take care of himself." Puck explained calmly, and she allowed him to lead her away. Guts stared up at the monster, daring it to come forwards. A giant arm reached for him and he slashed and sliced the large palm, a river of red flowing from the open wound. Hearing the sound the girl turned back to the battle and cried out.

"BE CAREFUWL MIHSTER" He turned to look at her, the words distracting him from the battle. Taking the opportunity the beast swept Guts up in his grasp and clutched him tight. He screamed as that giant slowly began to squeeze the life out of him. The young girl's eyes widened as her savior cried out in agony. She responded with a shriek of her own and scampered out of hiding to the monster. Holding her dagger with both hands she stabbed the beast's leg, leaning forward with each thrust, then leaning back and ripping it out. She repeated the motion until it finally shifted its gaze to her small figure. Smiling, Guts maneuvered his arm and pointed it towards the beast, and gripped a cord in his teeth. He grinned wildly as he pulled on the string, the spring mechanism on his arm causing his hand to fall away before erupting into a ball of fire launching a giant ball towards the beast. The fiend dropped him in surprise and he rolled away, snatching the girl with him as the contents of the monster's head sprayed across the ground and surrounding trees. The child screamed as she was grabbed and buried her head into Guts' chest, sobbing, and he could feel her small body shaking wildly in his arms as Puck flew over.

Guts turned to look at Puck and stood up, leaving the girl on the ground sobbing.

"Take care if her." he said firmly, sheathing his sword and walking over to the demon. Carefully he studied what was left of it, looking for some clue as to what it was. The girl watched him, as tears continued to run down her face. In the background the world slowly turned to blackness and a familiar voice echoed around.

"You're ours, you belong to us..." it announced. At the new sound the child quickly turned her gaze to the heavens, searching for the owner of the voice. Guts darted over and returned to her side, feeling a presence drawing close.

"Come and take me" he yelled, wiping blood off his face and readying his sword.

The girl raised her hands towards Guts asking once again to be picked up. Guts glared at the child "DON'T BE STUPID, YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?" The girl cringed away at the mad glint in his good eye and watched dumbstruck as he raised his sword and, faster than anything she'd ever seen, brought it down into the enveloping darkness. There was a scream and the sound of flesh being cleaved. A faint dripping sound could be heard and as the man in black withdrew his sword, fresh blood ran down from the blade and across his hands drenching them and dying them red. The girl screams as the shriek from the monster reaches her ears and her voice echo's around the darkness. She turned to Guts again her face streaked with tears and raised her arms unable to even ask him again.

In one movement Guts turned and grabbed the girl by her hair and hoisted her onto his back as she screamed. He lets out a growl as her arms wrapped around his neck brushing against his brand, now freely flowing with his blood, and charged forwards.

"What's happening mihster?"

"It's them, they've come for me." Guts growled back as he continued running his sword through unseen enemies. Soon the darkness was filled with a dark ominous laughter "the Godhand"

"The wha?" asked the girl.

"Puck explain!"

Puck, the small elf, begins to explain to her about the Godhand and Gut's past as she listens, shaking her head, not fully understanding.

"Hey mishter" the girl begins "I got's a questions, I've got dis mark on me. I don't know what it is, but it huwts, wots…"

Gut's jerked to a stop mid stride and hoisted the girl from his back, holding her out at arms length by her ripped clothes "Where?"

The girl lifted her hand and brought it to rest on the back of her neck "Dere." Guts turned the girl around peering at her mark a thin trickle of blood running down her neck and back, she moved her hand slightly allowing Guts too see the mark fully.

"So that's it, that's what they're after. It's you." Guts placed her on the ground and pull a kunai from its holster and across his chest pressing the cool sharp tip of the metal against her neck. "You've got a choice." Said Guts in a low voice "End it now, or fight, they'll never stop coming for you, ever."

Tears began to well in the small girls large brown eyes and began running down her cheeks as she whimpered slightly staring up into the gnarled face, his one good eye glaring at her. Her mind awash with thoughts and images of what had been happening, the unfairness of it all, how did this happen, what did it have to do with her. She gritted her teeth her eyes suddenly hardened as a new feeling over took her a small anger at first but the more she thought the more it grew into a rage. She reached up and placed her hand over Guts' wrapping her small fingers around his enormous fist "Me fights" she ran her fingers closer to the kunai at her neck taking the piece of metal in her own grasp "I fighted before"

Guts' face broke into an evil grin and he released the kunai from his grasp giving it to the child. "Then use it!" he exclaimed at the same moment swinging his sword in a large arch down towards the left shoulder of the girl bracing himself, the girl squealed shutting her eyes for a second as she heard a scream, or a screech, of something and felt a warm wet spray across her back the blood slowly running down the sword dripping off at the hilt. Slowly she turned around and saw what had happened the monster or demon skewered on the blade of the massive sword. It's large fangs and claws hanging helplessly from it as finally she took in the reality of the situation, perhaps even losing a part of her innocents in the moments bloodshed, this was real. "Otay" is all she managed and held the kunai in what she supposed was an offensive position and turned back towards the swordsman nodding slightly.

Gut's reffed the sword to his left the monster still hanging from the end and collected another to his left. There was another scream as the oncoming demon caught the blow in the side of its chest cleaved in two falling to the side as the skewered one from before flew from the blade landing on the approaching, unseen, horde.

Guts turned again and stood facing the darkness all that could be seen was a glint of scale here, tooth there and the fiery red eyes of a host of monsters. "Quickly tell me" said Guts over his shoulder "who was your father?"

The girl raised a finger to her mouth thinking for a moment as how to best describe him "He was big, wif bwack hair and gween eyes and he had hair on his face. Oh and he was a good fighter, wike oo!"

Guts smiled again at the last comment "like me?" he asked suddenly thrilled at the idea of a fight with an equal as his hand darted quickly to his chest removing two more kunais from there hiding place and throwing them into the darkness.

The girl nodded "uhuh, when I was ickle"

There was a shriek and a thud as the blades hit their mark and Guts spun again reaching a hand into the pouch by his side and pulling it out again bringing a small piece of paper down on back of the girl covering her brand, then lifting her up putting her back on his right shoulder and once again charging forwards.

"That'll hold them back a little, it confuses them makes it harder to find you, but they'll still come."

"Mihster" whined the girl "I wanna go home!"

"There is no home for you now if these things are after you, you must fight or die."

"Can I stay wif oo?"

"We'll see" replied Guts. He continued running forwards as the ground beneath him began to morph and change to the blood red face of a Behelit.

"They're here." Guts clenched his sword tighter than before as the ground once again begins to move and change and raise the faces of the Behelit ground ran off her like blood as she turns to look at us sitting there blood-soaked and naked.

The girl screamed as the figure rose out of the ground shocked, confused and scared senseless she gripped her weapon tightly waiting for Guts to set her down.

"Get off" says the swordsman slowly allowing the girl a moment to climb from his back. "Don't worry with that on they can't see you properly, you're safe, for now."

"Mm it's you" comes the sultry seductive voice of the woman as she bent down towards the two staring directly across at them. The girl scurried behind Guts peeking out from between his legs. The woman licked her ruby red lips and cast a soft look over them her one giant eye larger than Guts' entire body.

"Mihster, who is she?" comes the shrill frightened voice of the girl from between the swordsman's legs.

Guts' gave his evil grin again "A member of the Godhand" he replied. "She's got this 'thing' for me"

"Oh now don't be like that lover" came the soft coo of the woman. "I know you want me, I know you find me, attractive" she licked her lips slowly again and ran a hand down the smooth skin of her perfect body, the tone in her voice having all the notes of seduction, like a sweet siren or a succubus that could bring men to there knees with a word.

"Heh sorry I've already got someone." With those words the woman screeched her facial features suddenly changing from perfect seductress to demon her skin growing darker and her canines extending. Guts raise his sword above his head and in one swift movement brought the blade down cutting a deep gash through the monsters eye. Blood sprayed across the swordsman as the woman screams again and a hand reaches from inside her eye as another monster begins to climb from the inside. The scream quickly changes and becomes the sweet sounding laughter of a woman.

The girl clung tightly to Guts' leg shaking slightly and whimpering to herself her face speckled with blood. She leaned her head on the back of his calf and continued trembling, too scared to move, too scared to cry.

Guts' glanced into the opening and sees a faint light right on the edge of vision for a moment before it is covered by the glowing red pupils of another monster and then another and another the faint glow of eyes illuminating the insides with a demonic red tinge showing ghastly shapes in the darkness the an army of darkness. Guts' smiled to himself again "So be it. Hold on!"

At those words Guts' grabbed the girl by the back of the shirt and all but threw her around his neck, she gripped tightly her muscles locking into place with shock. Guts' took his sword again and held it diagonally down to his back left side and then charged into the wound with a scream of anger as he flourished his sword brandishing it as if possessed and hacked his way through the onslaught of the oncoming enemies. Blood sprayed and covered the two soaking them. The screams of enemies filled the air as the blind rage over took Guts each swing of his sword bringing him further and further into his rage.

The girl, her eyes closed tight, felt something begin to move near her arms as Guts' armor began to change covering his face with what appeared to be the face of a demon. She risked a glance and saw what she was now holding she tried to scream but her voice wouldn't come, she tried to struggle free but couldn't move all she could do was hold on to this thing, this monster slaughtering through the countless enemies a pile of bodies mounting at his back and sides and still he continued, a few of the demons now landing lucky hits before they too were maimed if he even noticed he didn't show it, it was hard to believe that he was even human.

Guts' continued slashing at all opposing him the armor healing around any wounds he received molding to his flesh and fusing with it. There was an audible sound like the breaking of a tree branch as he span the sword around cleaving at more monsters, the bone in his wrist snapping bending his arm back in an awkward way even this did not stop him, he still continued the armor healing him again turning the arm around healing the bone and fusing itself to it making it as strong as iron. He continued cutting a path of death towards freedom or perhaps something worse.

This wasn't just escape any more, this was a massacre. The demons scrambled to get away from the blade of the sword, the sword that had been bathed in so much blood the only sword to have ever killed a dragon, The Dragon slayer, and Guts the black swordsman, the century slayer tore through the flesh of the demons like they were nothing turning the jet black armor crimson.

Daylight appeared ahead and he ran towards it stepping through into the calm quiet of the forest as the portal to the demon world behind us begins to close. A clawed hand reaches out and caught the child across the back, she screamed and then lost consciousness falling from the swordsman's back to the ground laying face first in the dirt. Puck flew from Guts' pack, hovering over the child and began healing her sprinkling his fine fairy dust across the wound closing it,

A muffled scream was heard from inside the armor and Guts' turned around heading back towards the opening in the air to the darkness beyond raising his sword ready to strike.

"Wait Guts!" called Puck but to no avail the armor had taken him over controlling his movement at this moment he wasn't Guts but something else, a monster. He finally reached his mark, only too be too late the void closing severing the hand and head of a demon trying to climb through and then, silence. Guts' raises his sword high above his head the dwarven berserker armor spurring him onwards not letting his anger subside, this was it this was the power of the armor, it could give you super human strength but it wouldn't let you go. The witch had warned him but now it was too late he couldn't even think all he could think about was the burning rage that over took his mind, his vision blurred and he began striking at anything, everything the surrounding forest, the ground anything. Guts' attentions turned back to the small girl lying there helplessly, he leaped over to her body raising the sword above his head and screaming.

At that moment the girl regains consciousness and stares up into the eye holes of the armor the bright red glow of demonic eyes staring back at her as tears begin to roll down her cheeks "mihster.." she manages and the sword dropped.

The girl laid there her body sprawled out on the forest floor surrounded by her own blood. What had happened? She looked to her upper left shoulder not knowing what to expect, the sword had struck hadn't it? Yes the sword she looked further up and saw the giant piece of metal stuck into the ground just above her arm.

"He missed?" Suddenly there was a noise, a scream or a howl it was hard to tell. She sat up and looked down seeing Guts pulling at the mask over his face, trying to remove it he screamed again and collapsed.

The child gawked for a moment as Guts fell to the ground, unconscious. The armor slowly morphed away from his face revealing a bloody, almost unrecognizable face. The young girl crawled over to her hero's side, not quite certain what to do, just knowing there was something that must be done and wanting to do it. She turned over to Puck and addressed him, and he flew over to Guts, standing on his red-soaked forehead, looking over at the girl and into her big brown eyes.

"Pucky, heal him, pwease?" she whined. Puck just continued to stare, then finally gave a slow answer.

"Hmm, maybe..." Her eyes widened.

"PWEASE Pucky?" she cried, and Puck let out a sigh as he jumped up and fluttered over Guts, covering him with shimmering dust.

"That's the best I can do." She whimpered slightly at his words and tightly grabbed onto his arm, shaking it vigorously.

"Mihster, mihster, wake up!" she shrieked. After a few moments of silence her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Mihster…" a tear ran down her cheek. "Pwease…"

Guts opened his good eye and looked up into hers.

"You're annoying." He complains as he hoists himself up and begins walking towards the clearing, limping slightly. The girl whipped the tears out of her eyes and stared at him.

"Where is oo goin'?" she wondered aloud.

"Home…" replies Guts as he continues to walk away from her. After a few paces he stops and looks back at the girl, who's just sitting on the ground scanning the area.

"You comin'?" asks Guts, then turned around and continued, not waiting for a response. The girl scampered to catch up with him and managed to get by his side after a short while.

"I fought oo said dat I don't gots a home…" Puck chuckled and landed on her shoulder, gazing up at her.

"He means my home! The land of the fairies!" he rolled around gleefully on her shoulder. The girl thought for a moment then smiled and looked up at Guts.

"Hey mihster… What's your name?" she questioned. He looked back at the small entity following him closely.

"Guts."

"Can I call oo Guts?" she wondered.

"No." he snapped and Puck rolled around on her shoulder once more.

"Oh, don't be like that. You can call him whatever you like." He explained. Her smile broadened and she looked up at Guts.

"What do oo wants me to call oo den?" Guts didn't answer; instead he just walked along in silence of a short while.

"Whatever, I don't care." He finally replied. The child reached up and grabbed his hand. Guts looked down at her quickly then returned his focus to walking in silence. She continued to cling onto his hand tightly as they walked, then finally piped up.

"Gutsy, my name's Kiki." Guts looked at her quickly then shrugged.

"Whatever." She continued to hold onto his hand, wanting to be carried but knowing he wouldn't do it once more.

"Am I eber gonna see my mummy and daddy again?" she inquired.

"No." Guts says flatly. "They're gone." Puck felt sorry for Kiki and buzzed around Guts' head.

"Hey Guts you big meanie, that wasn't very nice." He moved over to Kiki and sat down on her head. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll see them again. Kiki ignored Puck knowing what Guts was saying was the truth and she stared up at him.

"Who's gonna wook after me?" she wondered.

"Not my problem." Snapped Guts.

"Why oo takin' care of me now den?" Guts motioned towards Puck with his thumb and Kiki giggled.

"I don't baweeve oo."

"Believe it." He ordered and continued walking along. After a few minutes Kiki began to look around.

"Hey I know dis pwace." She began. "See that village up ahead? Days where I's fwom, me and mummy and daddy were away bisiting… My big sister is pwobwy still dere!" By now she was practically swinging from Guts' arm in excitement. "Take me dere, pweeeeeeeaaaaaassseeee Gutsy? Oo can sweep and feels gooder dere too; my sister will takes care of oo, pweeaaseee?"

Puck was now buzzing around Guts' head and began to join Kiki. "Yeah, pweeeeeeaaaseee Gutsy?"

Kiki tugged and swung from Guts' arm begging. "Pweeeaaaasseeee?"

Finally Guts gave in.

"Fine."

"YAY!" cried out Puck and Kiki in unison as Guts began walking towards the village. Kiki followed him, still clinging onto his hand tightly. When they reached the small town Kiki pulled on Guts' arm over towards her house happily and dragged him through the door. In a large armchair there sits a young girl, about fifteen, reading a book. Her chestnut hair is falling in her eyes and she looks strikingly beautiful. At the sight of her Kiki finally releases Guts' hand, darts over to the girl and jumps onto her lap, hugging her. Guts looks around the small, clean house and slowly walks over towards the girls. He finds a seat and looks at them, seeing the happiness on their faces and knowing that it's not going to last. Kiki turned over to Guts as he watched the confused expression on the teenager's face.

"Gutsy, this is Kahti." She looked at her sister. "And Kahti, this is Guts." Kahti looked confused. "Hello Guts…" she looked down and whispered to Kiki. "What's going on?"

"He rescued me…" replied Kiki. "Mummy and daddy… Are… Gone…" she looked down for a moment, he eyes shimmering with the wetness of oncoming tears, and she quickly looked back up at Kahti. "Its otay dough 'cause I gots Gutsy to takes care of me… Oh! And dis is Puck, he's an elf!" Kahti smiled at Puck, and then stood up holding Kiki and walking over to Guts, who had begun to doze at the sound of the child's voice.

"Thank you for rescuing my sister, how can I repay you?" thanked Kahti.

"I don't need any thanks or pay, just let me rest here for awhile. Tell me, do you have a mark like you sister?" replied Guts lazily. Kahti stared at him for a moment, confused by his words, then her eyes lit up like she understood.

"This one?" she asked, turning around and pointing to the back of her neck. Guts nodded. "Yea, it just appeared out of nowhere while my parents were out of town… Does it have something to do with all the monsters that attack?" she thought for a moment. "Our parents died, didn't they? Then they… They…" she shuddered as realization hit. Guts nodded once more.

"They're dead. Has it bled this mark? "Kahti nodded and Guts filled her in on the details of what had happened.

"I never even noticed it was there until it hurt and bled…" she paused for a moment in thought. "So we were sacrificed by our parents?" A little shocked by her knowledge Guts once again nodded.

"Damn… What are we going to do? We'll die for sure if we leave the village!" He eyes began to fill with tears. Seeing this Guts lifted up his right arm and gave her a brisk smack across her face, making it turn along with his hand.

"No crying!" he ordered. Kahti's eyes narrowed as she looked over to Guts.

"I wasn't crying…" she argued and sniffled. Puck quickly buzzed over and rested on her cheek taking away the pain.

"That was harsh." Puck complained to Guts. Kahti smiled at him then turned to Guts.

"Who are you anyway? Some kind of mercenary?" she studied him intently. "Look at that sword, its huge!" Guts nodded.

"Something like that, I used to be." He paused. "Have you ever heard of the century slayer, the black swordsman?" Kahti nodded, staring into his eyes.

"Yes, I've read about it." She replied slowly and Puck did a back flip.

"That's my Guts!" he announced.

"Wow… That good eh? I'm impressed." She sighed. "Listen… I'm going to be in a lot of trouble when my luck runs out, is there any price for you taking care of me?"

"Do what you like, I'm leaving in the morning, Puck is it okay to stay here?" replied Guts, not really answering her question. Puck fluttered around the room.

"Well its close to my home so fairies probably stayed here at one stage, so it should be safe from demons, I guess that's why they couldn't find these two." Kahti smiled at him.

"That's right little guy, lots of fairies live in this village." She turned to Guts. "Guts, you can stay in my bed if you'd like, I know Puck here probably tended to most of your wounds but you look pretty beat up, can I take a look at you? Kiki, go into the kitchen and get some medicine ready for Guts." Kiki scurried off into the kitchen at her sister's order, and Guts glared at Kahti. "Now, now, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help." She explained and led Guts into her room. He slowly began to take off his armor down to his pants.

"This armor should have healed me; it just feeds off my blood and rage when I'm fighting." Explained Guts. Kahti examined his body intently.

"You still look pretty beat up, you should rest, that medicine will cure all those remaining scrapes and bruises.

"Something better then me?" piped up Puck. Kahti winked at him.

"You'll see." She turned to Guts. "Lay down in that bed over here and undress, I'll go get the ointment." As Kahti walked out of the room into the kitchen Guts sat down on her bed looking sheepish. A few moments later Kahti returned with a bowl full of warm liquid and a cloth.

"Here Puck, take a look." Puck flew over quickly and tasted it.

"Mmm yea this should help, let her help you Guts." Kahti looked over at Guts.

"Will you please take off your clothes and lay down on the bed Guts?" he nodded slightly and began undressing. He removed his clothes revealing a strong body covered with scars from the countless battles and torture he had undergone at the hands of demons. He laid down on the bed and blushed slightly as Kahti closely examined his naked body. She began to gingerly rub the ointment on his skin and he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and wet feeling as well as the soothing properties of the liquid. Battle weary and over tired, Guts began to doze and soon became mostly asleep. Kahti continued to cover Guts in the healing mixture and eventually came to his left arm. She carefully undid the brace and slowly removed it. With it in her hands she gaped at Guts' arm, or where his arm should be. It looked like it had been hacked off with a broken sword, all staggered and rough. She set the metal device down with Guts' armor and continued to sooth his naked body, cringing every time she ran the cloth over a large cut or scar.

Kahti continued her work as Guts let his mind awash with images of his past battles and torture. He sees a man looming over him with a smug look on his face. His for lack of a better word beautiful eyes staring at Guts, laughing behind their dark veil. Suddenly Guts sits up and wraps a hand around Kahti's neck squeezing tightly. She let out a shriek as Guts' hand met her neck and her eyes bulged as she gaped desperately for air. Kiki and Puck raced into the room and Puck began fluttering over Guts' head.

"Guts, Guts, Guts, stop it!" he demanded.

"Gutsy, STOP!" shrieked Kiki, her eyes filled with tears. After a few seconds Guts snapped out of it and looked at Kahti struggling to get out of his grip. Finally he lets go, holding his hand out in front of him shaking with sweat forming on his brow. He quickly got up and began putting on his armor. Breathing heavily Kahti struggled to protest.

"Guts… Wait… You… You can't go… Out… In your condition… Please… It's okay…" she begged. Guts looked at her as she lay on the floor.

"I've slept enough, let's go." He picked up the sword off the floor and struggling, managed to hoist it onto his back.

"Wait! A-at least stay for breakfast…"

"What!" he yelled, the sighed. "Make it quick." Kahti returned the sigh.

"You need to eat well if you going to be doing a lot of work."

"Yay, breakfast, breakfast, breakfast! " cheered Puck. Kahti took Guts' hand lightly and led him to the kitchen, sitting him down at the table and getting to work. Guts picked up the wooden utensils and looked over at her. He caught her gaze and she stared back.

"Yes Guts?"

"Now?" he demanded.

"Yes, yes, wait for me to cook it." She replied patiently. Kiki crawled under the table and onto Guts' lap. Guts looked down at her momentarily then grabbed a kunai and began doing the knife trick along the table. Kiki clapped, watched Guts stab the knife down quickly between his fingers. Kahti continued to prepare breakfast as Guts and Kiki played at the table. Seeing her amazement Guts took Kiki's hand in his, holding it under his own against the table and once again did the knife trick on the table, gradually going faster and faster. Kiki looked up at him kind of scared but trusting him. By now Guts' speed had surpassed that of a normal human, going so fast it was becoming very difficult to follow the knife. Kahti looked over at them and smiled, knowing that her sister was safe in his hands. As the knife banged down again and again Kiki remained calm, not daring to move. Just as it all seems too much Guts slams the kunai into the table watching it vibrate. He looked down at Kiki who was staring into his eyes. Kahti leaned over and put plates in front of Guts and Puck.

"She's well trained you know." She pointed out and Guts looked over to her.

"Who taught her?"

"Our father. We've both been trained with various skills. I can read, write, and sword fight. He was teaching her discipline and basic fighting before he left…"

"Where is he now?"  
"Not sure. Him and my mother had taken little Kiki out of town."

"…And what happened that made him give you that?" she shook her head.

"He and my mum went away for a couple days, they came back completely different. I-I guess something happened to them, they never really did say."

"How long ago was this?"

"About a year ago… We haven't left the village since… At least we hadn't until they took her along."

"Did you father have an egg shaped object? Did you see?"

"Umm yes… I think so…" Guts pulled a behelit out of his pouch.

"It looked like this?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." He turned to Kiki.

"Did he have it with him when he left?" she nodded.

'We need to find him."

"NO!" snapped Kiki.

"I need to kill him."

"But he'll huwt me for tewing oo." She protested. Kahti picked her up and stroked her hair.

"No, no, shh, its okay, Guts here will make sure he dies slowly and painfully." Comforted Kahti, then she looked up at Guts and smiled.

"Those were my intentions anyway. So we have a common goal." She extended her hand. "Friends?"

"What did he do to you?" Guts questioned the girls. Kahti carefully slid the right sleeve up on Kiki's shirt revealing a series of scars and bruises.

"He was pretty violent when we didn't do something right. A-and…" she shook her head. "Never mind"

"…Tell me." Demanded Guts.

"Whenever my mother left… He'd…" she looked down at the floor."

"I understand." He extended his hand wrapping it completely around Kahti's and shook it gently.

"For now, just don't get in my way." He said crossly, answering her question from before.

"I can fight."

"I don't care, just stay out of my way."

"Don't worry." Guts turned to the child in Kahti's arms.

"Where did you see him last?"

"I telded oo afore, near where oo finded me." She explained.

"And what did he do the last time you saw him?"

"He… What oo means?"

"Your father, what was he doing last time you saw him?"

"He was talking to peoples…"

"What did they look like?"

"Umm… I don't know… Dey was all wearwing scawwy cwokes." Guts waiting for Kahti to serve him some food and Puck began to bang his knife and fork against the table.

"After this we'll go." Announced Guts as Kahti served them some food.

"I hope you like it." She said with a smile. Guts began to eat vary quickly, as though he was in prison. He glanced up and noticed Kahti's magnificent smile.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's food."

"Made of what?"

"There's a lot of different things like eggs, some meat, some wheat products… It's my own recipe. Satisfied, he continued scoffing it down, and Kahti's smile widened.

"Done, hurry up." Announced Guts, putting the last bite into his mouth.

"Yea sorry" she whispered and went off into the next room. After she left Puck looked up from his bowl at Guts.

"Hmm it's good." He commented.

"Oo wike Gutsy?" inquired Kiki.

"Meh, its okay." He replied flatly.

"Kahti's a weally good cook!"

"Well whatever, just hurry up, I'll be waiting outside." Demanded Guts, standing up and walking out of the room. Kiki raced off to find her older sister and a few minutes later they met Guts ouside.

Guts examined the two girls. First Kahti, with her amber eyes so bright in the morning sunlight perfectly accenting her magnificent brown hair that was resting just below her shoulder blades against her emerald tunic and charcoal pants. On her back she had a fair sized pack containing some food items and medical supplies. Around her waist was a tightly fastened belt holding an average sized sword. Guts found himself staring at her full chest for a brief moment as he checked over her body but quickly averted his thoughts to other, such as his beautiful girl Casca. Next to her stood her baby sister looking, same as always, cute. Her wavy hair that could best be described as the colour of raw umber was cut to be short in the front and down to her shoulders in the back. She was wearing a small burgundy tunic under cerulean pants held up by straps over her shoulders, similar to modern day overalls. There was a large pocket on the front slightly drooping down, empty.

"Alright, time to go" announced Kahti.

"WAIT!" shrieked Kiki as she darted back into the house. Guts looked irritated.

"I'm sorry Guts she must have forgotten something." Explained Kahti.

"Hmph, well she better be quick." Guts' irritation changed to impatience as they waited for a good five minutes until the child ran out the door clutching a stuffed bunny by the ears. Kahti's eyes softened.

"Our mother made that for her, you must understand."

"Whatever, lets go." Guts began walking down the road in silence. Kahti picked up Kiki the child squirmed in protest.

"Gutsy cawwy me!" she cried, holding her arms out towards Guts. Guts sighed as Kahti passed the child into his arms.

Several Hours later they arrived in the same location Guts first found Kiki. He scanned the area closely with his good eye, searching for anything of threat. The dreary streets seemed almost dark even in the afternoon sun.

"Here's the spot where I found you, where were you when you last saw your parents?" questioned Guts. Kiki looked from right to left then darted over to a small house.

"In hewe…" she pointed to the entrance.

"Well… I don't see any…" Guts stopped to raise a hand to his scar. He quickly pulled it back and examined it for traces of blood. Kahti mimicked his actions with less speed and more grace. Guts looked around finally resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Be careful, there's something here." Kiki looked from Guts to Kahti and quickly put her own arm to her neck, looking confused and unsure. Guts looked down at Kiki and almost… Smiled…

"Don't worry, they won't go after her. Not while she has that on anyways." Explained Guts, making reference to the protective spell that was earlier cast on her, and Kahti nodded.

A sound suddenly began to emit from the corner of the room. It was an easy sound to recognize, one that you or I would be much familiar with indeed. It was such a sound that one would hear a woman performing to calm a child, that gentle humming soothing that little one back to sleep. Only this woman hummed a slow, eerie tune that reminded Guts of someone humming to a dead infant or lost relative. He quickly turned to the darkened corner.

"Kiki, get out of the way." Ordered Kahti. The voice in the corner halted and the figure looked up.

"Kiki?" whispered a light female voice. Kiki turned to the source of the sound, obviously recognizing it. Kahti turned her head as well, but was fighting temptation.

"Come to me my daughter" willed the voice to the girls, but directly at Kiki.

"Don't move." Commanded Kahti as her sister slowly too a step forwards.

"Mummy, is dat oo?" she wondered. She took another step forward as Guts swung his sword down in front of her, its giant black and white blade blocking the small child's path.

"Don't move!" cried Guts and Kiki whimpered. The voice from the other end of the small room shrieks and the body slowly rises to full height, beginning to walk towards them. It was slightly illuminated by the orange beams of the setting sun between the patched rafters, showing them a pretty young woman. Kahti gripped her sword tightly, knowing what was happening.

"Whoever that is… It's not our mother…"

"Your mother has been taken over by something…" explains Guts, then suddenly the monster once known as their mother leaped forwards and abruptly slashed Guts across the chest.

"GIVE ME MY CHILDREN!" it screams as Kahti cries out Guts' name, its body transforming from the female silhouette to a reddish fiend. Its arms began to mutate and elongate, looking almost as if they were muscular on the outside. Her body began to grow in height and size, giving it more strength then before. Her head began to mutate and another neck-like tendon grew from the top, with an odd face at the end. Kahti clung to her sword with both hands and lunged towards the monster with full force.

"You gave up her life to save your own, you don't deserve to live!" Kahti shouted at her own mother. She ducked under an attack from the fiend and managed to slice it across the stomach, blood leaking slightly from the gash, flowing down the rest of its body and dribbling on the floor. Cursing the monster Guts lifted the sword from Kiki's path and readied himself.

"MOVE GIRL!" he commanded.

"MUMMY!" she squealed and darted towards the monster. Guts saw this and quickly lashed out at Kiki with his sword, slashing her across the breast causing blood to stream down her chest. Kiki let out a shrill cry as she fell to her knees. Closing her eyes she collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"STUPID GIRL! PUCK!" Puck fluttered over to where little Kiki lay and began to cover her with his dust.

"I hope she's alright Guts…" bewailed Kahti as she positioned herself next to Guts in a fighting stance unlike any other Guts had seen.

"Alright bitch, you're going to pay." Announced Kahti, jumping towards the monster's right arm and cutting it clear off causing it to fall limply on the ground. Blood began to gush out and now there was a large pool of blood under their feet giving each step a swishing sound. Meanwhile Guts had picked up the child from the floor and thrown her towards the door out of harm. The now angered monster slashed down towards Guts but he quickly spun around blocking it with the massive slab of iron he calls a sword. Sparks flew and the monster shrieked as the blade slowly began to cut away. It quickly snapped it back, then prepared for another attack. Guts jumped out of the way leaving Kahti to protect herself. The monster swung its massive head in her direction and Kahti ducked down to dodge it. It repeated this action but this time Guts came up from behind and slash its head off in one motion. Blood begins to fly from its wound covering both Guts and Kahti with gore. As the body fell motionless to the ground guts brushed the blood from his face revealing a grey streak in his hair. Kahti cleaned off her face as well, and Guts smiled as he looked up at her.

"Well done girl." He said as Kahti began to giggle.

"I didn't know you could smile…" she whispered then darted off to her sister's side, turning to Puck.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be, he cut her pretty deep. Don't blame him for it though, he just can't stop himself." Puck flapped his wings over the child once more sprinkling her with pixie dust.

"I understand… He was actually trying to protect her, I think it's sweet." She smiled at Guts.

"I wouldn't, he's already got someone, you see him and he-"began Puck.

"PUCK!" interrupted Guts and Puck quickly put a hand over his mouth, but Kahti shook her head.

"Its okay, I get it." She forced a smile. "Well thank you." Guts looked back at her and nodded.

"Don't mention it." Said Guts as Kahti picked up her little sister, feeling the blood on her chest against her own.

"We should go." She announced. Guts nodded once more and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry about your sister." He confessed.

"Heh, you're sorry? You, oh cruel and heartless one, is sorry? It can feel human emotions…" teased Kahti. Guts moved his sword level with her chin.

"Don't read too much into it kid."

"Heh don't worry I wont." She poked her tongue out in Guts' direction. Ignoring her childish behavior Guts hoisted his sword and fastened it safely to his back. Kahti looked down at Kiki still bleeding and stopped, laying her down on the ground. She removed her shirt and wrapped it tightly around her younger sister, trying to stop the bleeding. Guts quickly looked away from her, blushing despite himself, and he headed for the door.

"Puck said you have a girl, so it shouldn't be anything too unfamiliar." Explained Kahti. "Besides, like you said, I'm a kid." She picked up her sister and held her close, giggling as she walked by Puck.

"I've seen wonderful things! " exclaimed Puck as he fell to the ground, bleeding from his nose.

"Let's move." Announced Guts and they walked out of the establishment.


End file.
